Athena's Fall
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Athena,Greek Goddess of war and wisdom, is captured by Loki and taken to Asgard, she realizes that she is more innocent than she thought previously. With the help of Tony Stark and her brother, Ares, she has to face her demons and try to move on with her life. Goes through several movies. Loki/Athena Athena/Hulk REVIEWS! *Athena image in profile*
1. Life Changes

**Summary:**

Athena, Greek Goddess of war and wisdom, is captured by Loki and taken to Asgard, she realizes that she is more innocent than she thought previously. With the help of Tony Stark and her brother, Ares, she has to face her demons and try to move on with her life. Goes through several movies.

**Pairings:**

Athena/Loki, Tony/Pepper

**Main Characters:**

Tony Stark (Iron Man), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Loki, Thor

* * *

Athena was a goddess, the daughter of Zeus. She was a Greek goddess, She reigned over war and wisdom. She had lived on Earth for centuries, just blindly sitting in the back behind humans. She had sworn to help mankind, to help them not destroy themselves essentially. She didn't know why she had agreed to it; maybe she had just been too caged living on Mount Olympus to stay there any longer.

Athena was an exquisite creature. In the beginning, she had long white blonde hair that made her azure eyes just pop. She had very light features due to her light hair. She always wore her armor, she never felt like taking it off. She had never really had any interests in the male species of the humans. Most of them were just like her fellow gods, they simply wanted to possess her. She would never allow that though.

She was naturally a blonde, but once hair dye was invented, she ended up with black hair. She was relatively tall for a human female, but she still wasn't all that tall due to the changes of height with the years. It didn't matter though because she had more than enough power to compensate for her shortcomings. She was extremely powerful, mind powers were her specialty. She could control someone's mind, read their minds; manipulation was her most powerful mind specialty. She was also extremely gifted in magic, having learned it Hekate, a fellow Olympian. The only part of her family that resided on Earth with her was her brother Ares. Ares was the god of war and violence. He was a true brother; he always took care of Athena.

Ares was the only one she really got along with. Aphrodite was her sister and they fought frequently. Demeter was very docile so she didn't like Athena's warrior spirit. Most of the others just didn't get along with her.

She had never intended to fall in love with a mortal but she had. He was a man that was exposed to a lot of gamma rays. His name was Bruce Banner and he had a brutish other side that came out when angry. Athena was a goddess though, a true immortal, she couldn't be harmed by him so she didn't fear him. She lived with him for a year, until he had a massive outburst and the government came to control him. When the humans' government came to contain him, they saw her. Saw her powers and they took her.

She had been trying to calm him, and when words didn't work, she had resorted to mind manipulation. She stared him right in the eyes, "Please stay calm Bruce."

He growled and continued to smash things. Then she said, "Bruce, please, stop this, I need you back, please come back to me."

He looked at her and had begun to calm down, when the idiots at the government decided to shoot at him. Then he began to crush through everything, but he didn't hurt her.

That's when Fury and the rest saw her; they could see the change in him when she focused on him. They really didn't know who she was or what she could do, but they knew she had done something.

She ended up essentially the government's bitch. She became accustomed to it after a while. She also made friends with Black Widow, a Russian spy; and Hawkeye, a crossbow sharp shooter. Athena thought about Bruce for a while, and then she saw it useless and forgot about being able to get out and go back to him. The first time she had met Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow was when they were trying to capture Bruce. She had grabbed her hand and tried to manipulate her to come with them. Athena had yanked her arm away from Nat and said, "I can't be controlled, human."

Nat was shocked, only someone not human would refer to her as 'human'. Nat felt someone digging in her head and looked at the woman in front of her. Nat yelled, "Get out of my head."

Athena laughed, "Oh dear Natasha, were you hurt by my name of human for you?"

Nat realized she was right; this woman had been digging inside her head. "What are you?"

Athena laughed, "I'm certainly not human, that's for sure."

Natasha radioed Fury and relayed the information. Fury was curious of this woman, "Bring her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Romanov."

Natasha nodded. "I need you to come with me, miss."

Athena looked at her like she was insane, "I will not be caged by humans."

Natasha said, "Just come with us."

Athena said, rather plainly, "No."

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye hit her with a tranquilizer arrow. Athena hit the ground hard, and Bruce saw this, even in his large green state. It infuriated him and he stormed at them, but they took him down.

Hawkeye carried Athena to the jet to head back to headquarters.


	2. The Government's Bitch

She ended up essentially the government's bitch. She became accustomed to it after a while. She also made friends with Black Widow, a Russian spy; and Hawkeye, a crossbow sharp shooter. Athena thought about Bruce for a while, and then she saw it useless and forgot about being able to get out and go back to him.

Athena was placed in a cell for the time being. Fury entered the room, "Hello, miss ?"

Athena said, "I do not wish to talk to you and I demand that you release me."

Fury said, "We can do this a variety of ways, but I would rather you just talk to us."

Athena said, "I'm sure you would, but no."

Fury said, "Then you will sit here in this prison."

Athena scowled at him, "My brother will come find me you know, and he wont be happy."

Fury said, "Is that a threat?"

Athena laughed crazily, "No, it's a promise."

Fury stormed out, "Watch her Agent Romanov."

Natasha nodded.

A few hours later, someone burst into the facility. Athena knew it was Ares. Ares came in the room and untied her. Then he said, "You tied up? What were you really doing in here?"

Athena said, "Getting information on something."

Ares laughed, "And they are too dumb to figure that out?"

Athena said, "I suppose so, brother."

Athena was going to walk out with Ares, but was stopped by Hawkeye. He looked desperate, "Please don't leave, we took you because we need you. Maybe not now but we will."

Athena thought about it, "Then why not just ask me, Barton. Why kidnap me?"

Hawkeye said, "Well I cant account for their actions, but I do know that we will need you and your exceptional skills."

Athena sighed, "If and when you need me, you are allowed to call upon me, but only you."

Hawkeye nodded, "Thank you, but may I know your name?"

Athena giggled, "My name is Athena."

Hawkeye searched his memory, she could see it in his face, then she saw him have the realization. The look, the warrior like armor. The fierceness, her powers. His brain clicked and he knew who she was. She said, "You look like you've never met a goddess before."

Hawkeye was stunned, "You're really her?"

Athena nodded, "And this is my brother, Ares."

Hawkeye took hold of her hand and said, "You have always been my idol, you are a true beauty."

She looked taken aback at his boldness. She really did love some of the human males here, they were so kind and sweet, compared to the gods who were all fierce and fire because they were truly conceited. She smiled at him as they went to leave.

* * *

She spent a year in Egypt, with her brother, just to get away. She couldn't find Bruce, he had obviously went into hiding. She was saddened by the fact, but she learned to deal with it.

She had searched everywhere for him. He had apparently wanted to disappear and he had succeeded, much to Athena's dismay. She cried the first few nights, knowing she was all alone now.

Ares saw her standing on the balcony of the room they were in, "Why do you cry so, sister?"

She said, "Have you ever been in love Ares?"

He nodded, "Come on, you remember Xena….that was a fiasco."

Athena said, "You crave so much a warrior princess, why?"

He said, "Because she craves the same things I do, has my same goals, it just fits."

She nodded, "I fell in love with a human."

Ares said, "I know, the green man, he really cared for you."

She said, "I miss him, Ares, and I will probably never see him again."

Ares hugged his sister, "It will be alright."

She fell asleep against her brother, crying.


	3. Befriending Iron Man

It was a year later, when she got a call from Hawkeye. "Miss Athena, we have need of you."

Athena smiled at hearing his voice. "Where do I need to go?"

Hawkeye said, "New York, you will be partnered with Natasha."

Athena said goodbye and then explained to her brother what she was doing. He said he would be staying in Egypt, and if she needed him, all she needed to do was call his name.

* * *

Athena arrived in New York with a click of her fingers, magic really was amazing.

She met up with Natasha and she was told what she would be doing. Apparently watching someone named Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Natasha was posing as Pepper Pott's assistant, and Athena would be her assistant. Athena first saw Tony when they walked into the boxing room. Tony Stark was a very strange man. He was gorgeous though, and certainly conceited. He continuously pursued her, desperately trying to make her want him. Athena ignored his advances and eventually he stopped but kept speaking to her as a friend.

Athena could tell something was wrong with Tony. He just became massively self-destructive. She did what it was her job to do, she read his mind. What she found truly shocked her though, this man was dying and he wasn't telling anyone.

One night he got drunk and got the shit beat out of him, he was left all alone. Athena approached him, "What are you doing?"

He was startled by her presence, "Why are you here, Cassandra?"

Athena snickered at the fake name for her, "I see you are hurting Tony, I simply wish to know why."

He laughed, "You're just a simple girl, I do not have to tell you anything. And why do you talk so damn funny all the time?"

She smiled at him, "Do you truly want to know who I am?"

Tony thought about it, "Yes I do."

Athena said, "If I tell you this, it stays our secret."

Tony nodded, she knew he was a man of principle and that he would keep the secret. She said, "My real name is Athena."

Tony said, "Why the name change?"

She said, "I am a Greek goddess. I'm immortal. And I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony nodded, "Ah, that makes sense now. Well hello Athena, I am Tony Stark, I hope we can remain friends, regardless of Nick Fury or the government."

She saw how receptive he was to her friendship so she asked, "Why are you hiding the fact that you're dying?"

He turned to her, pure shock on his face, "How do you know that?"

She said, "I have…gifts."

He looked solemn, "I just didn't want anyone to know."

Athena said, "Why hide it? Why not tell the people who love you?"

Tony said, "No one does."

She pitied this man, "Pepper does, your friend does, I do."

He hugged her with tears in his eyes, Athena suspected that he had never allowed anyone to see his weakness. She just held onto him and let him get it out.

* * *

The months they spent watching Tony flew by. The end of their time was the most dramatic.

Some guy had a suit just like Tony. He was determined to kill Tony too. Athena helped Nat beat her way through the building to shut off the drones.

Tony fought off the drones and the man and then he had to swoop in to save Pepper.

Natasha revealed herself at the end of them watching over him. Nick Fury was the one who flat out told Tony about her.

Fury said, "And this is Athena, Mr. Stark."

Tony turned to look at her, "And what are you dear?"

Athena turned away from him, Fury answered, "She is a Greek goddess, a true immortal."

Tony acted mesmorized by his answer, even though he already knew about her; but Athena ran out of the room in tears. She couldn't do this anymore, couldn't be used by these damn humans. She had slowly began to hate them and this could be very detrimental to their health. She sat on the edge of Stark Tower, smoking a cigarette. Tony came out, "I see the conversation upset you."

Athena said, through gritted teeth, "I suggest you leave, I am in no mood."

He laughed, "I'm not afraid."

She turned with a dangerous look in her eye, "You should be Stark, I am a very evil woman when I want to be."

Stark grabbed her in a hug and said, "Act all you want, I know you're hurting."

Athena couldn't hold it up any more and she cried, "They took me, just cause I have powers, they just snatched me away from the man I was with, and they use me like a weapon, I hate them."

Tony held her, "Its alright, I get it, you are always welcome here, remember that."

Athena smiled at him. Tony said, "Fury wants you, I figure your off on another mission."

She said, "I don't want to go just yet."

Tony sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "It'll be okay, you know."

She shook her head, "It wont, it will never be okay, I will never be okay. I can feel something dark growing inside me Tony."

He just held her as she grew silent. Then she said, "Guess I better go. Goodbye Tony."

Athena sighed and walked to the helipad to get on the helicopter. They were apparently flying to New Mexico, there was an incident there and they especially needed Athena's expertise.


	4. Taken

Once they arrived, she walked to the building that they had built around this strange hammer that had fallen from the sky. She was examining the hammer when she heard the alarm sound for an intruder. Agent Coulson told her over the radio that there was an intruder, and he demanded he be stopped. She stood near the hammer and after he beat up all the soliders, he burst in and she stared at him. After he tried to take the hammer and couldn't, he just surrendered. It was so odd. She was given the challenge of talking to him. She walked in the room with Coulson and after he walked out she asked, "So who are you?"

He was silent. She knew she could get him to talk though. She looked in his mind. Thor? She gasped, another person like her, another god?

She said, "Thor? That is your name? And you are from Asgard?"

He looked up at her now and said, "Yes, but how did you know that?"

She said, "I have exceptional gifts."

Thor was about to say something to her when he instead said, "Brother?"

Then she heard another voice in the room and turned and saw a tall man behind her. He had the most piercing emerald eyes and she stood frozen. He turned to Thor and told him he wasn't allowed home and that Odin was dead. Athena looked in his head and saw that he was lying. He immediately turned to her as he felt someone poking in his head. He pulled her against him, with a hand over her mouth, to silence her from telling Thor. He didn't release her as he spoke to Thor, "I am sorry brother, but you are not allowed home and I think I am going to take this woman with me. I really am sorry brother."

Athena couldn't believe her ears, back to a godly realm, she relished in the thought. He whispered in her ear, "I don't know who or what you are woman but you will help me." Then he flashed them back to Asgard. She stood on a bridge, and my god was it beautiful, it was a sparkling rainbow. He picked her up and placed her on his horse with him. They arrived at the palace and she was in awe. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He bound her to the bed and sat in front of her, "What are you?"

She sighed, she hated this, it was funny though, him thinking he could hold her. She quickly escaped the binds and stood up to run out and he snatched her. He pinned her against the wall, "So you are very crafty and full of magic, you certainly are an amazing creature."

She tried to pull away from him and he pushed against her harder, growling as he spoke, "Don't test me woman, I will have what I want, and you will do as I say."

She hissed back, "The hell I will, you arrogant bastard."

He snickered, "You will, just wait and see. You will come to me when I please, do whatever I want you to."

She got pissed now and screamed, "I will never! You're fucking crazy!"

His anger grew too and he raised his hand to her and she yelled, "Go ahead, fucking hit me you psycho!"

He was going to swing but instead his hand landed against the wall next to her head and he slammed his lips onto hers.

He got a devious look in his eyes when he removed his mouth from hers. He restrained her with magical chains, "Get out of your confinement now woman! Now I have you completely at my mercy."

She laughed at him, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

He laughed back at her, "You are foolish if you think I care, I only wish to use you."

She looked at him, taking in his appearance to figure out his identity, because he had his mind blocked well. She decided to fight dirty, "You are a pitiful excuse for a person, trapping a poor woman, to obviously have your way with her!"

He looked wounded so she jumped into his thoughts fast and he immediately shoved her out. She hadnt seen very much, but she had got his name: Loki. He got an evil smirk and said, "So you like mind tricks hmm?"

He bore into her mind with no problem and she did the same as him, shoving him out immediately. He smirked, "Too late, dear Athena."

She yelled, "I demand you release me Loki!"

He chuckled as he said, "It wont happen."

Someone came in to request his presence in the throne room and he smiled at her as he walked out. Once he was out of the room, she immediately freed herself.

She was about to open the door when he swung it open. She stood in shock, he had to have known she was getting up. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around into the wall. She hissed at him. He simply laughed at her.

He asked, "Why do you tremble so in my presence, Athena?"

Athena scoffed, "I only tremble because it is cold in here."

Loki actually chucked at the statement, "You are a bad liar my dear."

Athena said, "Did you actually think I fear you, Loki?"

Loki was not pleased at her humor in the statement, she would pay for that. Loki hissed at her, as he snatched her head backwards by her hair, "You do fear me, you cannot lie to me."

"I fear nothing, Loki, I am a goddess."

He snickered at her, "If you don't fear me, then prove it."

She looked at him confused, "And how do I do that?"

He smiled at her, "You figure that out, my sweet," as he walked out the door again.


	5. Loki on the Throne

She was left free roaming in this room, that was a very bad idea on his part.

Then she heard a voice in her head, _You think I cant hear what your doing before you do it, my dear._

She yelled, _Get out of my head, Loki_.

He laughed, _I like it here, you know you can make this easier, just accept me._

She growled, _I will never bow to anyone, let alone a wretch like you._

He was not pleased with her insolence toward him, but he simply left her alone in her own head. She didn't hear him anymore and assumed he had left her mind. She looked around the room, she had to be in his personal room. The bed was a beautiful black silk with green trim, and those seemed to be the colors he favored. She wandered out of the room after she inspected it.

She didn't enter the room, but she heard voices. Loki was seated on the throne and three men and a warrior woman were speaking to him. She blocked herself from being discovered because she knew Loki would find her. She heard their conversation, "Please allow Thor back home, before anything happens to your father."

Loki shook his head, "No, my brother needs to learn a little humility."

The woman pleaded with him, "I'll do anything for you to bring him home, Loki, please."

Athena knew what she meant by anything, she was offering her body to him, this woman was offering so much for Thor to be sent back, she must be in love with him.

Loki refused though, "I want nothing from you Sif, so be gone."

The three men tried, "Loki, this isn't fair, let him come back."

He addressed the blond one, "No, Fandral, and I demand you all leave my presence before you anger me."

They stormed out, clearly pissed off. The next thing she knew, she felt someone grab her and throw her forward from her hiding spot. She turned to see Loki, "You aren't as good as I am, woman."

Athena scrambled to get back up before he got to her. She stood tall in his face and acted unafraid. He laughed at her, "You think I cant see through that."

Athena couldn't understand this, she was the best at what she did, how did he break through all of it. He couldn't be stronger than her, she was the best witch and warrior ever, well besides her brother in the warrior department.

He grabbed her by her hair and made her look him in the eyes, "Why wont you just give in?"

His face was inches from her and she thought he was going to kiss her again, when the four from earlier walked back in. He shoved her away from him and turned toward the aggravations that had walked back in.

He growled, "What do you want now?"

Sif instantly said, "Well we were coming in to tell you we demand audience with Frigga, but now I want to know who she is."

Loki grinned at her, "You are making demands of the King, Sif?"

Fandral said, "We simply wish to know who she is, my liege, for we have never seen her before."

Loki saw the glint in Fandral's eyes, he didn't like how he was looking at her. "She is a woman I found when I was on Earth."

Athena looked at the blonde that was asking about her, she saw the evil glint in Loki's eyes, so she decided to tempt her fate. She walked up to Fandral and held out her hand, "I am Athena, Greek goddess of war and wisdom."

Fandral looked intrigued indeed, as he shook her hand, "I am Fandral, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Loki's eyes glinted with pure hatred, he couldn't say anything or he would lose control of everything. He flicked his fingers and Athena was back in his room.

A few moments later and Loki stormed in, "Woman, so help me, if you go near anyone again, I will kill you, do you understand me?"

Athena nodded her head, "Why are you flustered so much by the fact that I was simply being nice?"

Loki waved her off and ignored her. "You still have yet to prove you do not fear me."

Athena said, "I have to figure out a way first."

Loki huffed and stormed out, and gods only knew why. She laughed at the whole situation she was in. Loki refused to allow her back home, but he was never really nice to her.

Athena let her mind wander about the palace. She could hear many people's thoughts, but she focused on Fandral's first.

_Man she was quite a beauty, why the hell was she with Loki. Maybe Loki had taken her, regardless if Loki had not claimed her yet, then she was free game._

Athena gasped, apparently he was attracted to her, she smiled. She searched again, and this time she found Loki's mind. For some reason his walls were down, then she realized why. He was talking with his mother, in the presence of his father. She dug in his mind as fast as she could. _He was going to let the Frost Giant King in to attempt to kill Odin. And he was sending some Destroyer to Earth to get rid of Thor. And the worst secret of all, he was a Frost Giant, he had just been adopted by Odin._


	6. Saving Thor & Earth

Athena yanked herself out of his head, she ran out of the room as fast as she could, running straight into Fandral.

He caught her, "What is wrong?"

Athena tried to catch her breath, "You and your friends need to go to Earth right away and find Thor."

He looked confused, so she repeated it with more urgency and desperation, "Go now, to Earth, Thor is in trouble."

Fandral grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the others. Fandral told them as she sat there. They were all going to go, and they wanted to take Athena. Athena felt a tear drop from her eye, "I cant."

Fandral looked at her like she was insane, "Why not?"

She said, "Someone has to distract Loki."

Fandral said, "Don't do this, he could kill you."

Athena said, "My goal on Earth was to take care of the humans, so I am doing it this way, please just do as I say."

Fandral took a chance and plastered his lips to hers for a moment, she was surprised. He said, "If I never see you again, or if you are dead, I will personally make him pay. I hope you are here when I return."

Athena stood still as they left. Loki entered a few minutes later and his voice made Athena jumped in surprise, "What do you think you are doing?"

She stuttered, "I was just exploring," she wondered how long he had been standing there. He definitely couldn't get information out of her head, she had walled it up too well.

He laughed at her, "Not well enough dear. And yes I saw that touching moment between Fandral and you."

Athena actually felt the fear look take over her naturally blank face expression. Loki laughed maniacally as he grabbed her and dragged her to his room. He threw her on the bed and she asked, sheepishly, "What are you going to do to me?"

Loki thought for a moment, "Well I am going to do what I have wanted to do the moment I brought you here, I am going to ravish you woman."

Athena's face held fear and Loki said, "And you say you don't fear me."

She composed herself and for once gathered her strength and she reared back her fist and nailed him in the face. He backhanded her to the wall, "How dare you hit me!"

She laughed this time, "Why? Because you are a big bad frost giant? Or because you are the son of Odin? Or because you have exceptional magic?"

She said, "I told you, Loki, I fear no one."

Loki came towards her in two paces, "You are playing with fire, my dear."

She said, "Don't worry, I am fire proof."

He growled at how defiant she was, he had her pinned to the wall again, her scent intoxicating his senses. God how he wanted this woman, why couldn't she just comply?

Athena asked, "Why are you sending the Destroyer to kill your own brother?"

He said, "Been spying, have you?"

She simply smiled. He said, "I have no family, so I do not care in the least."

She felt like she couldn't get into any worse trouble so she asked, "Why did you kiss me when you first brought me here?"

He grinned a devilish smile, "Isnt that clear?"

She dug in his head, this woman is so damn dumb. Couldn't she see how much he cared for her and wanted to be with her. To have her as his other half.

She pulled back out of his mind, he was in love with her wasn't he? But he certainly never showed anything of the sort.

Loki said, "You get what you need?"

Athena nodded. It had been hours since the four had left and she hoped that everything was alright. She needed to keep him distracted awhile longer, until they returned. She asked, "So you are in love with me?"

He scoffed, "I love no one woman, you are simply important to me."

He said, "Now should I kill you for your insolence is the question."

Athena thought I have to distract him more. She had to do whatever it took to protect everyone. So she silently wished everyone goodbye and she did the one thing that would damn her. She leaned forward towards his very close form and kissed him.

He was so shocked by the movement that he released his hold on her, so she pushed him backwards as she ran towards his bed. She lounged herself out on it and he gave her a curious look.

She said, "Didn't you want me?"

He growled like an animal at the thought, "Do you know what you are doing?"

Athena nodded, "I give in to you, Loki."

Before she could finish the sentence, he had pounced on her like a cat.


	7. Surrendering to Loki

His lips instantly found hers in a passionate struggle for control. She was under him and she didn't like that he had the control in this situation, so fought to be on top. He allowed it and she removed her lips from his and sat straight up as she looked down upon him.

He smirked at her as he flicked his fingers and all her clothes disappeared, and she attempted to cover herself with her arms.

He instantly pulled her arms away from her body and he stood in awe looking at her.

Athena didn't think she could go through with this, she was a virgin goddess, and she hadn't spent all the years to give it up to some power hungry bastard. But she kept telling herself she was saving the planet.

While she was in her thoughts, he flipped her over and had began to assault her neck with his kisses. A tear threatened to fall and she held it back, he couldn't see her cry. He kissed down to her breasts.

She had beautiful breasts and he couldn't help but kiss them. Then his mouth found her nipple and her body betrayed her. She arched towards his mouth, not wanting to lose the touch as he began to pull away.

He smirked, "Eager for it now, aren't we?"

She growled at him, "No!"

He would make her take that back. He began to assault the other breast with the same level of attention. Once he was pleased with the attention he had spent on her breasts, he began to sink lower, to what he was really craving. He placed his lips against her sensitive core. He could tell she was losing her control, especially as he flicked his tongue across her clit. She groaned loudly as she tried to fight her own body's reactions.

He devoured her like he was starving, and she bit her lip hard, making it bleed, from trying not to scream, He didn't relent his torment of her, and then she screamed as her body spasmed.

She had screamed, very loudly, "Loki!" She couldn't believe she had yelled his name as she had her first orgasm. She actually blushed in embarrassment.

Athena's lips were covered in her own blood as Loki leaned back up to lock lips with her again. The kiss was strange with the mixture of blood in it, but it really got to her. It was amazing.

In seconds, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he wanted this woman and he wanted her now. He flicked his fingers and his own clothes disappeared. And in one swift moment, he had lifted her and impaled her on his throbbing dick. She screamed at the pain of him ruining her virginity. He pounded in and out of her, at lightning fast speed. She was moaning and groaning, god help her, she didn't want to. She wanted to run, but she was stuck. She could tell he was close by the grunts he was making, but he looked her straight in the eyes, "Say my name."

She shook her head no and he slammed into her harder. Within on flick of his hand on her clit and a slam into her, she obliged him. She screamed, "Oh my god, Loki!" He smirked as she felt him climax.

She felt it inside her and she felt a tear fall.

Loki got up and put clothes on himself, and then he walked out. She lay in the bed, literally too stunned to move. Athena did the only think she could at that moment, she got clothes and she ran to the rainbow bridge. As she did, Thor was coming back, followed by the four.

Thor looked at her, she still had tears in her eyes, "Go back to your home, Athena, you have done more than enough to help us, we are in your debt. Now I must go face my brother."

Athena walked towards the portal and Fandral approached her, "I'm sorry for what happened, I hope we meet again," and he kissed her. Then she ran to the portal and the gatekeeper sent her home.


	8. Unpleasant Surprise

Athena fell in a spot in the desert, and she didn't know what to do. She thought of the only person she was safe with: Tony. She thought about his house as she blinked to his house. She collapsed on his balcony, she felt horrible.

Tony saw her fall and ran out to help her, "What are you doing here, Athena?"

Athena didn't say a word, she simply began to cry. Tony noticed the blood on her legs and the bruise on her face. He was worried, it looked as if she had been beat and raped, he truly hoped that wasn't the case.

Within thirty minutes of her being back, Ares appeared.

Tony had her laying on the couch, when Ares walked in, "Where have you been?"

She sighed, "In Asgard, the home of the Norse gods."

Ares asked, "How did you get there, Athena?"

She said, "I went to help Fury with a man named Thor, his brother Loki was the one who took me. He wouldn't let me come back home."

Ares said, "I will kill him for taking you."

Athena helped up her hand, "No, there is no use, he is in Asgard."

Ares took the answer and left for awhile. Athena figured he was talking to the family.

* * *

Thor has sent a message saying that Loki had disappeared, fallen to his death they had feared. Athena actually felt a pang of hurt. Why did she feel anything for that man.

Within a month of being back on Earth, Athena had begun to gain weight, and she feared being pregnant more than anything. Tony noticed her sudden weight gain and he offered her a doctor.

She finally agreed after another week and her fears were confirmed, she was pregnant. With Loki's spawn. The part that made it worse was, they were twins.

Tony was waiting for her at the door when she came back, "So, whats the verdict?"

She collapsed in his arms, crying uncontrollably, "I'm pregnant."

Tony said, "I don't want to ask this, but I need to. Its Loki's, isn't it?"

She nodded grimly, "And there are two."

Tony inhaled deeply, "Athena…Did Loki rape you?"

Athena said, "In a way."

Tony looked baffled, "Explain."

She said, "I read Loki's mind, I saw some horrible things he was going to do. I had to stop it, so I was the one who distracted Loki. I had to be the one to protect Earth. It took a while, so I had to distract him with my womanly charms."

Tony looked at her with sadness, "You slept with him? To save us?"

She cried, "Yes, and now I'm pregnant, oh god."

Tony said, "You sure are progressing fast."

She said, "We age differently than humans, so this child will grow fast and then stop."

Tony nodded. He felt so bad for her. She had done everything to protect the Earth, but she was paying the price.

The more time that past, the more she felt pain for Loki's death. She didn't understand it but she felt she needed to mourn for him. She had armor from her brother Hesphestus made in black and green. She would mourn for the father children, regardless of the way the children had been made.

* * *

A few more months passed by and she had her children with the help of her mother, Hera. Athena looked at her two children. The boy was as dark featured as his father, with black hair, and emerald green eyes. The girl was as fair as Athena, with blonde hair and the same azure eyes. Tony came to look at the kids, "What are you going to name them?"

Athena thought about it for a minute, "Azazeal and Rowan."

Tony said, "Wow, those are intense names."

Athena actually smiled, this children were beautiful, regardless of the way they were created.

The children began to age dramatically, their ages were so different from humans.

Athena was run ragged by her children. She watched how fast her children grew.


	9. Unrest on Earth

It was month months later when she received a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. saying that someone had stolen the Tessaract. She had felt a spike in energy during the past few days, but she had children now, she couldn't just run off to investigate. Her children looked to be teens now, they had progressed very fast.

She rejected the order to come help the government. They hadn't liked that so when Agent Coulson came to talk to Stark, he demanded she look at the files to. She stood with Tony looking through everything. She didn't want to fight, she had a family now, she couldn't do it anymore. Tony asked her, "Are you going to help?"

Athena shook her head, "I cant."

He said, "Well I'll let you know what happens."

That night she was plagued by dreams of Loki. He caressed her face, _why fight it Athena, come to me._

She scoffed,_ I am more powerful here, you cant persuade me._

He kissed her swiftly, _you'll come to me eventually Athena._

She awoke with a start, Loki wasn't dead. She felt her fear rising. Tony had heard her yell, and when he walked in her room, it was destroyed. He looked around, "What did you do?"

She looked at everything that was broken, "I had a nightmare, I must have used my powers in my sleep."

Tony nodded, "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

He didn't believe her so he asked, "What nightmare?"

She didn't want to say, but Tony pushed till she said, "Loki…"

Tony asked, "What about him?"

She looked at him grimly, "He isn't dead."

Tony gasped, "Are you sure?"

She nodded to him. He left after that.

* * *

The next day, Tony left to go help them with the issue at hand. She felt a spike in energy that night and she could swear she recognized it. She went to Pepper, "I need you to watch my children."

Pepper nodded, "I can do that, are you going to go help?"

Athena said, "Yes, I am."

Pepper smiled. Athena flicked her fingers and appeared at some museum. Then she saw him. There in the crowd was Loki. She actually froze up. He had turned straight to her when she appeared. He walked to her, "You are wearing my colors."

She couldn't speak, she was very much frozen. Then the others showed up. Tony saw her standing near Loki, and they got Loki in chains and Tony carried her onto the jet. He put her far away from Loki and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

She was still in shock. She raised her head to look up and she locked eyes with Loki, he simply smirked at her. She jumped up and told Tony, "I have to get out of here."

He grabbed her hand and hugged her, "Calm down, he wont hurt you, I swear."

She actually looked at Tony, and he said, "Your okay."

She clung to him and everyone heard Loki growl slightly. Tony turned to him, "Shut the hell up."

Steve Rogers aka Captain America looked at the upset woman. Tony saw Steve eyeing Athena and he asked, "Can you watch her for a second?"

Steve nodded. Tony walked over to Loki and he leaned close to him to hiss in his ear, "If you cause her anymore pain, I will personally kill you."

Loki laughed, "As if I would hurt her."

Tony was going to hit him but Loki suddenly stopped laughing after hearing thunder.

Loki saw Athena look hopeful and he growled again. Thor burst in and grabbed Loki. He slammed Loki to the ground and then Tony slammed into him. Athena thought it best to hide in the plane but then she noticed Clint wasn't there. She turned to Nat and found her voice, "Where is Hawkeye?"

Nat said, "Loki took control of him, we don't know where he is."

As soon as the words came out of Nat's mouth, Athena decided she had to face her fear. She lept from the plane to stop the fight. She stood in the middle and screamed, "Stop!"

Tony looked at her, "Why?"

Athena said, "This is Thor, he isn't going to take him away. He wants to bring him to justice."

Tony nodded and they went to gather Loki from where Thor had thrown him. Once on the plane, Athena found her courage, "Where is Hawkeye?"

Loki growled at the fact that she was asking about another male, one who had thoughts that were riddled with her, "He is away, and I think I will kill him when I'm done with him."

Athena hissed back, "The hell you will, Loki, I hope you rot."

He laughed, "Oh, now you no longer fear me hmm?"

She stood tall, "No, I don't, Loki."

He liked her newfound courage, "And why the sudden urge to be brave?"

She just smiled and sat between Thor and Tony. The ride was very quiet indeed. It wasn't quiet in her head though.

_Why is it that you are so..dominant now, my dear Athena_, Loki said in her head.

She ignored him at first. He smirked at her, _It isn't very nice to ignore someone, Athena._

She looked at him, _Leave me alone, Loki._

He simply thought,_ No._

She growled in hear head, _You are so infuriating!_

_Is that what makes you want me Athena?_

She yelled, _I don't want you._

He scoffed,_ then why are you wearing my colors?_

She didn't have an answer. _I thought you dead, so I was doing my proper mourning of you, in respect of a god._

He laughed out loud, and as everyone turned to him he thought,_ Mourning of a god? That's what you are going to go with my dear? You make me laugh truly, no one wears my colors for a year simply in mourning._

She was stunned by his statement, he was right, why had she worn his colors for so long, maybe she did love him.

He thought, _Just admit you love me._

She hissed at his idea,_ I feel nothing of the sort for you Loki._

He kept trying to talk but she ignored him after that, and eventually managed to block him out. They were close to landing and she was eager to get away from Loki.


	10. Trapped with Him

When the plane landed and they all got off, she was talking to Tony when she heard a familiar voice, "I shouldn't be on a flying object, I could put people in danger."

Athena stopped listening and spun around to see the man that was speaking. It was him. She went running towards him and luckily he saw her before she flew into his arms. He hugged her tightly against himself, "Oh my god, Athena, I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much."

She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss and said, "I missed you to Bruce."

Athena felt a cold chill wash over her and she turned in the direction she felt it, it was Loki. He looked like he was going to set her on fire, he was soo pissed. He said, rather loudly, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't touch what is mine."

Everyone assumed he meant the scepter but Tony saw the look in his eyes. Whatever he was, he seemed to claim Athena.

Tony asked, "You know Dr, Bruce Banner?"

Athena smiled, actually smiled, "Yes, this is the man I was taken from."

Tony nodded. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. It was a very rare occurrence. Loki saw her smile, he hated that this man made her smile. But her smile was indeed beautiful. It lit up her entire face.

Once in the control room, Tony voiced his opinion on Loki, "Athena is not to go near him, he needs to be far away from her."

Thor said, "I agree, my brother has done more than enough damage to her."

Athena stood there, they were talking as if she wasn't sitting right there with them. She knew they were concerned for her, but really? She said, "I am fine, I will do whatever job you need of me."

Tony was going to speak up but she held her hand up to silence him. Fury said, "Why is everyone concerned with her being around Loki?"

Thor said, "He kidnapped her."

Tony murmered, "Among other things…"

Athena cocked her head around fast toward Tony and yelled, "Shut up."

Everyone heard the comment but no one dared explain. Fury said, "Agent Romanov, you will be the one to figure out his plan."

Natasha agreed to her mission. Athena had faded out in her thoughts, did she really love Loki? How could she? He had been absolutely horrible to her. Her mind was very plagued.

Fury yelled, again, "You will accompany Natasha, Athena."

Athena's facade faltered as she squeaked, "I have to help her interrogate Loki?"

Fury nodded, "Now go."

Athena followed Natasha to the room that held the cage. She could hear Loki's voice in her head already, _oh how cute, they sent you too, even against the Iron Man's wishes._

Athena ignored him as they walked in. Natasha did all the talking. Athena just sat there silently. Loki gave away his secret to Natasha without meaning to, and he was a sore loser. Natasha had walked out and was waiting for Athena, when Loki made the door to the room close. Athena started to freak out, she was trapped in a room, alone, with Loki.

Athena began to hyperventilate, while screaming, "Open the door, Loki!"

He laughed at her, "Not so fearless now, are you? Why not open the door yourself Athena?"

She sighed, "I cant, I don't know why."

Loki laughed again. The avengers all came running to the door. She heard Tony's voice loud and clear, "You have to open the door, Athena."

Athena said, "I cant, Tony, my powers are messed up."

At that moment, Ares appeared by the door. Loki's magic prevented him from entering the room. Everyone was a bit startled by his appearance there, but Tony said, "Your sister is stuck inside with Loki."

Ares looked worried, "You have to get her out, and quickly I suspect."

Tony asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ares said, "My sister's powers aren't working because her mind is polluted. If she tries to use them while she is so unstable, she could obliterate this entire vessel. I have nothing to fear, being a god, but you all might cherish your lives."

Tony thought of something, "Athena, sweetheart, listen to my voice, remain calm and just imagine coming to me."

She tried but it didn't work, "I cant."

He said, "You can, you have to."

She had almost done it when Loki appeared behind her and pinned her to the wall with his body. Then his lips slammed to hers and when he pulled away, she cried at the lose of them. He stroked her hair, "I wish we could have another go like last time."

She pulled away and her face went dark and she opened the door to the cage and slammed him back in. Then she flung the door open to the room. Tony saw how evil she looked right now and he was worried. Something had indeed changed in Athena, she was just sort of cold now. Ares saw his sister's eyes, she had evil in her. He disappeared to go talk with their mother and father.


	11. Evil Takes Over

Loki appeared in her room that night, "Athena, my sweet."

Athena growled at him, "Go the fuck away Loki."

He yanked her out of bed, "Listen to me, you are mine and you will not speak to me this way."

She laughed at him, "Awe, are you upset at my attitude change?"

He slammed her to the wall, but she still giggled at him. He loved her sarcastic anger, it was exciting. But she flung him off her like it was nothing. He looked at her in shock, "Oh, you are wonderful."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Loki, get it through your thick ass head, I DON'T WANT YOU!"

He slammed his lips onto hers. He didn't take any invitation as he instantly stuck his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the intrusion and she arched towards his eager body. He yanked away and laughed, "Your body tells me what you mouth wont."

She got even angrier and she slammed him backwards onto her bed. "Who is vulnerable now?"

He said, "You think I am?"

She wrapped chains around his hands, then she gyrated on top of his eager body part. He groaned under her. She laughed evilly, "I think you are Loki, I think this makes you my bitch."

He pulled against the chains and couldn't get them off. She continued to rub against him and he longed to grab her and take her. He groaned, "I want you, Athena, please."

She cackled, "You just begged me, that DOES make you my bitch."

He really didn't care anymore, he just knew he had to have her, and now. She was playing with fire right now and she knew it, but something wouldn't let her stop. There was something dark inside her and she couldn't control it.

He had to make her come to him so he decided to challenge her, "You still haven't proven that you don't fear me."

She asked, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

He looked her straight in the eyes , "Come to me."

She was walking out when Agent Maria came to get her to saw they needed to speak to her. She walked to the lab room and heard the group. She walked in and Tony turned to look at her. She still had that dark look in her eyes. She just sat down and then the bickering started.

Loki called to her, _Come to me, Athena._

_Why should I do that Loki?_

_Because you want me and you know it, you know there is a throbbing between your legs only I can quench._

She thought about it, that part was true, then her mind wandered.

Loki called her again, _You should come now, before things get out of hand._

She stood and walked out. She didn't care if anyone noticed. She walked into the room he was held in. She could see the lecherous look in his eyes as he scanned her. She walked up to the door and willed it open.

As soon as the door was open, there was like an electricity between them and he grabbed her. He slammed her against the floor and he snapped his fingers and both their clothes were gone. She said, "Eager, are we?"

He said, "If eager is what you wish to call it, I simply mean I want to claim you, and this time I will."

He slammed into her as she screamed loudly. She could feel the others coming so she willed the outer door closed. He was slamming her into the floor with every thrust. She could feel her own climax building and with his next thrust, she screamed out his name and spasmed. Her spasms sent him over the edge and as he spilled into her, he bit into her neck hard. She screamed again.

He got up and snapped. Both their clothes appeared on them again. He said, "Sorry babe, I have to go."

She followed him out of the cage and they watched Thor jump in. She went stiff all of a sudden and it was like she was watching the horrors around her. The darkness inside her wouldn't let her snap out of it though. Loki grabbed her to him, "I want you to come with me."

She smiled, meanly, "You think cause we sleep together that means I'm yours, it was just a good fucking."

He growled, her insolence was pissing him off. He said, "Fine, don't come, but when I take over, you will be my Queen, and don't you dare help those 'Avengers'."

He disappeared, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

She appeared in the hall where Tony was standing, "Help me, Tony."

He grabbed her, "Whats wrong?"

She cried, "There is something dark and twisted inside me."

He said, "When did this happen?"

She said, "When I was locked in the room with him, when my powers wouldn't work."

He said, "What happened?"

She said, "He was taunting me, and I felt like everything was going to explode, but then something came over me and I slammed him back in his cage and willed the door open."

Tony nodded. "We need to go to the deck, come on."

She followed him to the deck and there sat Steve. They all sat solemnly, because of Coulson's death. When Tony walked out, Athena followed him and then she felt a familiar energy. Athena ran to the room it was coming from and she came face-to-face with Hawkeye.

He saw her in his doorway and jumped up to hug her, "How are you Athena?"

She smiled at him, "I'm good, are you alright Hawkeye?"

He nodded.

The people who were left went to get on the plane. They figured Loki would be at Stark Tower. They were right.


	12. Persuading Athena

Tony flew to the balcony and there stood Loki. He held out his hand to her, "Come to me, dear Athena."

She couldn't deny she wanted to take his hand, but she fought it, "NO!"

He yelled, "Come here now!"

She stood her ground and he yanked her to him. He laughed as she struggled, then he did the strangest thing, he touched the mark on her neck. Her body faltered and fell in his arms.

Tony yelled, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Loki smirked, "My own insurance policy, I claimed her, I can control her through this mark."

She stood up again and all she could think about was Loki. Touching the mark had made her think about sex, which made her want Loki. She couldn't clear her mind at all and she felt the darkness coming out.

Tony said, "You have to fight it, Athena, fight him."

She said, "Why? I just want to fuck him."

Loki laughed. He finally had her. Tony said, "Please fight it, Athena, you cant be on his side."

She laughed, "I'm not on his side, I just want to fuck him."

Tony said, "Don't make me do what I have to, to snap you out of this."

Athena knew exactly what he was speaking about and she turned to him, "You wouldn't dare, because then I would have to kill you."

He said, "I will."

She growled at him, "Don't Tony."

He radioed Thor through the ear piece, "Thor, I need you to go to my girlfriend's plane and bring back the gods."

Thor was confused, "What gods?"

Tony said, "When you get there, you will know."

He went to get them and then Athena said, "You shouldn't have done that."

She was going to hit him, when her brother appeared. He stopped her from hitting Tony by throwing her aside, "Stop it, Athena, this man has been your friend for so long. Fight this control."

She stopped for a second and turned to Loki, "How could you control me?"

He laughed at her but didn't like that she was snapping out of his trance, expecially since she seemed to be coming back to normal. He asked, "Do you remember what I said before I left the ship?"

She said, "Yes, don't help them."

He asked, "And what did you do my sweet?"

She smirked, "I helped them, I never was one for listening."

He grabbed her by her throat and held her over the balcony, "You'll listen now, wont you?"

She was actually scared, "I'm sorry, Loki, please put me down."

He laughed, "No."

She went back to mean again, "Then drop me, you wont fucking do it."

He growled at her, damn her, she was right.

At that moment, Thor landed with two teenage children.

The boy asked, "What are you doing?"

She said, "Taking a side."

Loki said, "Oh, your on my side now?"

She nodded. He put her back on the ground and held onto her.

The children were silent. Tony tried though, "Athena, they are everything you fought for. You saved Earth and were given them. You may have dreaded it at first, but you love them. You cant be on his side, he will make you leave them."

Her evil side began to falter, "I cant fight it."

He tried again, "If you join him, then everything was for nothing, Athena."

The boy looked at her with sad eyes, "Please mother, stop this."

Loki heard the word mother and got angry, she had let another man touch her. He would make her pay for that. She began to cry and ran towards her children. She kissed them on the head, "I'm so sorry."

Loki laughed and disappeared. Athena was worried, "Take the kids and go downstairs sometwhere, please Ares."

Ares nodded. Tony suited up and he flew down below to where everyone was now. Athena stood on the balcony still.

Tony told Bruce to get mad, and he tried but for some reason couldn't. Tony said, "I can make you mad."

Bruce said, "How?"

Tony said, "Athena is going to kill me but Loki raped her."

Bruce said, "Excuse me?"

Tony said, "When she came back to Earth, I could just tell. She was beat up and bleeding on her legs. Later I asked her and she confirmed it."

Bruce instantly went green. They were all fighting and Athena couldn't seem to calm herself, she was spiraling down. Then Loki appeared behind her, "You little bitch, you have kids and you never told me?"

She stuttered, "Um…I…"

He slapped her across the face, "Shut the hell up whore, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

She backed away from him and said, "I'm sorry, Loki."

He yelled, "I don't want to hear it!"

She tried to reason with him, but he just kept hitting her. Then the Hulk appeared and slammed Loki back and forth till he lay on the ground not moving at all. The Hulk cradled the badly bruised Athena to his chest.


	13. Misbehaving Children

When Loki awoke, they were all standing around him, he was terrified. They took him into custody and put him in a prison cage below ground. They had him under constant survelience. Athena's wounds had started to heal but not completely healed. She sat with the rest of them in a room, discussing things, watching Loki. Tony said, "He keeps calling for you Athena, saying he wants to talk to you."

Athena would ignore it, until he called to her in her head, _Please come speak with me Athena._

She said, aloud, "I'll talk to him."

Tony asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. He said, "We'll be watching, and someone will wait by the door for you."

She nodded again and walked down the hall. Hawkeye was the guard posted outside the door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. As soon as she was in, she blacked out the camera and sealed the door so no one could enter or see.

Loki was surprised to see her, "You actually come?"

She nodded. He was so sorry for what he had done to her, "I'm sorry, Athena."

She cried, "Sorry doesn't cut it, Loki."

He said, "How can I fix this?"

She laughed, "You cant. Just leave me alone please."

He said, "I am sorry."

She turned with sarcasm, "Why are you sorry? Why wont you leave me the hell alone?"

He yelled, "Because I love you!"

She was shocked, "What did you say?"

He said, "I wont repeat it again, but I do."

She asked, "Why have you never said it? I may have loved you once but not now, and certainly never again."

He looked hurt, "Well you were the one who slept with someone even though you were mine."

She chuckled, "Did you look at those kids? Do they look in any way human?"

He said, "No, they don't."

She said, "Exactly."

He said, "Ok, so you had sex with another god. And?"

She said, "Are you stupid?"

He thought for a moment and then recalled their looks, "They are mine, aren't they?"

She said, "You stay away from my children."

She didn't say anything else, she just walked out with tears in her eyes. She could hear him yelling after her, but she ignored him.

Hawkeye walked her back to the control room. She sat down, engulfed in her own thoughts.

She walked in the room and yelled, "Don't either of you go near that man."

They nodded. Their mother was acting strange.

She wasn't watching her children so she didn't seem them disappear. Azazeal appeared in the Loki's cell, "Why does our mother fear you so much?"

Loki turned to look at the boy in the room, "Why are you here?"

Azazeal said, "I spoke first, so answer my question."

Loki said, "Your mother is in love with me but refuses to admit it."

Azazeal laughed, "Why would our mother love someone who beat her and raped her?"

Loki said, "I have problems, I do admit, but I love your mother."

Then Rowan appeared, "We aren't supposed to be in here, Azazeal, mother will be furious."

Azazeal said, "I don't care."

Rowan made a face, "Why are you so interested in this guy?"

Azazeal said, "Your about to see." Then he turned to Loki, "Are you our father?"

Loki said, "Your mother never confirmed it, but I would say yes."

Azazeal said, "You would have to be, no one else possesses magic like mom, so yours and hers combined would be the only combination to make us."

Loki smiled. Rowan said, "This man is evil, Azazeal, did you forget that?"

Azazeal said, "He is still our father."

Loki said, "I need you two to do something for me."

Azazeal looked eager. Loki continued, "Go to Thor, tell him you are his neice and nephew."

Rowan said, "Mother doesn't let us talk about our background."

Loki said, "Thor is your uncle, my brother, he is part of your family."

Rowan didn't like it, but Azazeal nodded, signifiying that he would do it. They disappeared from the room.


	14. Ares Intervines

The next thing anyone knew, Thor appeared in the room very pissed off, "Why did you not tell me Athena?"

She turned in surprise. "Tell you what?"

He yelled, "That I have a neice and nephew."

Athena's eyes grew wide and she froze, "Who told you that?"

Thor said, "They did."

Athena turned to her children with fire in her eyes, "Why would you say that?"

Azazeal said, "Its true, isn't it mother?"

Athena knew she couldn't lie to her children but she didn't want to tell them. She was backed in a corner and she knew it, so the words that came out of her mouth were not nice, "You are just like your damn father, Azazeal."

All her friends gasped, "So its true."

Athena said, "Yes, Loki is the father, from when he raped me."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Loki appeared behind her, "Tell the truth, my dear."

She said, "I have."

He wagged his finger at her, "No, you still lie, still cling to the lie that I raped you."

She started to hyperventilate, "Well I didn't want it, I did what I had to, to save Earth."

He laughed, "You could have simply knocked me out."

She said, "With your magic, it would have never worked, I could have been hitting a double and then you would have killed me for betraying you."

He said, "Tell the truth Athena."

She yelled, "I was a fucking virgin, Loki, you ruined that. I had to have sex with you to save my planet, and then I ended up pregnant, with twins! I wish I would have never met you. I did everything to make myself undesirable to you, but still you clung to me!"

He yelled, "You pushed my buttons and tried to make me angry. You loved to piss me off, you liked my anger, don't lie to yourself Athena. Tell them about the second time."

She said, "I was under a dark influence, I cant be held accountable for my actions."

Loki laughed, "Tell them how when everything was going to hell, you came to me, writhing under me."

Athena screamed at him, "I hate you, Loki!"

Loki laughed, "Its so funny you say that, because it isn't true, not even slightly, your in love with me, Athena, just admit it."

She hissed at him and punched him in the face. He grabbed her and then they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared in a room. She didn't know where she was. Loki seemed just as confused, which meant he hadn't done this. Then Ares appeared, "I'm sorry sister, but I know you two care for each other. Aphrodite told me."

Athena was pissed, "How can you do this to me? He hurt me!"

Ares said, "Hush. You are going to remain in this room until you settle your problems and issues. I will tell your friends where you are."

Ares disappeared before she could say anything else. She yelled, to no one in particular, "Damn it, Ares, I hate you!"

Loki said, "If we fix everything, he'll let us out."

She turned to him with fire burning in her eyes, "Shut up, Loki!"

His anger started to grow and he grabbed her by her hair, "Listen here, Athena, if we settle our issues, we get out."

She said, "Already back to hurting me?"

He laughed, "You lie so much Athena, I can tell you crave this, love it even."

She threw him to the other side of the room, "Get away from me!"

He looked at her and pulled her to him, where his breath tickled her skin, "I know you want me Athena."

She screamed at him, "I hate you!"

He said, "Why wont you admit you love me?"

She yelled, "Why wouldn't you ever say it?"

He could hear the pain in her voice, "Is that what this is about? Do you think I don't love you Athena?"

She said, "You don't!"

He grabbed her roughly and slammed his lips to her. She melted into his body and ran her tongue across his lips, an invitation for her tongue. He felt her tongue gently massaging his. He pulled her away for a moment, "I do love you Athena, I wouldn't have clung to you so much if I didn't."

She smiled and tried to put her lips back to his, but he pushed her back, "Not going to say anything?

She laughed, "Of course I love you Loki."

Then he let her lips come back to his.


	15. Marriage and the Mistake

Ares was speaking to the others, "I put Loki and Athena in a room together."

Tony yelled, "You did what? Why the hell would you do that?"

Ares said, "Don't talk to me in such a manner, mortal, I am a god, and she is my sister."

Tony said, "What if he hurts her?"

Ares said, "Aphrodite says that they love each other, no matter of anything else."

Tony said, "I don't believe you."

Ares made Aphrodite appear, "Tell them please."

Aphrodite said, "My sister and that man are in love with each other. They cause each other so much pain because neither wants to admit their feelings for the other. Athena is such a hardened woman now, but I can see her feelings. He is so hurt by the rivalry, which is why he craves so much to claim her. He is afraid to have Thor claim her out from under him. Athena is the epitome of a warrior woman, and this is what Thor wants in a woman. He just cant help how his emotions run sometimes."

Tony said, "I will trust what you say, Aphrodite."

She smiled at him and then left. Ares said, "Are you okay with this now?"

Tony nodded, "When will you bring them back?"

Ares said, "When they settle their problems."

Tony said, "Please go check on them."

Ares nodded.

* * *

Athena was curled up in the bed with Loki, Ares laughed.

Athena yelled, "Ares, you pervert, stop watching."

Ares said, "I assume you have worked everything out?"

She smiled as did Loki. Loki said, "Yes, now there is something I would like to discuss with you, Ares."

Athena looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. Loki said, "Don't worry my dear."

She laid in the bed and waited.

Loki took Ares outside the room, "This planet is Athena and yours home right?"

Ares nodded, "Yes, why?"

Loki said, "I wish to marry your sister."

Ares was surprised, "Are you sure?"

Loki nodded, "Of course I am, I mean I have already claimed her and she is mine, but I wish for everyone to know it."

Ares nodded, "I don't know why your asking me though."

Loki said, "Because you are here."

Ares said, "Well you may."

Loki said, "It has to be done before we go back though, because I am going to prison essentially."

Ares said, "Ok, come one."

He told Athena to get dressed and he took them both to Mount Olympus. Zeus was standing at the gate, "Why did you bring that man here?"

Ares said, "Dad, he wishes to marry Athena, and this is the perfect place."

Zeus said, "You know the things he has done to her, why should I allow it?"

Ares said, "Because Aphrodite says they love each other."

Zeus nodded. Ares said, "Go ahead Loki."

Loki had recalled how Ares told him to ask her. He got down on one knee and looked up at her, "Will you marry me?"

She was so confused, "Why are you acting in human traditions?"

Loki scoffed, "Just answer, Athena."

She said, "You know I will."

Zeus married them and then Ares took them back to her friends. Tony grabbed her and hugged her, "I was so worried, I'm glad your ok."

She smiled. Then Tony saw the shining ring on her finger, "You didn't…"

She said, "We got married."

Tony said, "But he is going away."

She said, "All the more reason, Tony."

Tony scoffed at her and rolled his eyes.

Thor and Loki went back to Asgard and Athena stayed on Earth. She hadn't heard from Loki, or even Thor and she was worried. The months began to drag on and she moped. Her children were twenty now, and would cease to age anymore.

* * *

She had developed a serious alcohol problem, drinking a lot with Tony. One night she had drinken a gallon of vodka, straight, and she was slurring and falling. Tony was sitting with her, when Hawkeye walked in.

He looked at her, "We have need you of you, Athena."

Tony slurred, "I'm going to bed," and he kissed her on the head as he stumbled out.

She was on the couch and she yanked Hawkeye down on the couch with her. He saw how drunk she was, "Are you alright?"

She slurred, "I'm fine." She leaned to kiss him, and he backed away.

She frowned. He asked, "What are you doing?"

She said, "I just wanted a kiss, you're the opposite of what I always had, I was just wanting to kiss you."

He pushed her back softly, "Your drunk, Athena, I cant."

She said, "I've always liked you Clint, and I can see your mind is plagued with me, I know you want it."

He sighed and didn't stop her as she leaned forward again. She made him come to her, his lips met hers slowly. They were so soft and he kissed her so delicately. She pushed him backwards on the couch, still kissing him. She didn't want to stop and neither did he apparently because he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him.

She knew this was wrong, knew she was married, but she didn't care. Loki had been given every chance to repent, to change his way, but he continued to be evil. She knew when he found out, he would punish her, and severely.

Clint pulled off her shirt as she pulled off his. He admired her lack of a bra at the time. He pulled her back to him and felt her skin against his. He knew he was hard as a rock under his pants, but he was letting her run the situation. She kissed down his chest and when she got to his pants, she started to take them off. He pulled off her shorts after.

He looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and she lifted her hips and went down on his erect member. He felt like he was in heaven, he had literally dreamed about this since he met her. She moved on him until she got close to her climax. She tensed up and dug her nails into his arm. Then he came and he was just panting.

She lay there on his chest, thinking to herself.


	16. Loki's Punishment

She woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She realized she was naked under a blanket. She didn't remember anything. Her thoughts drifted to Loki, it had been almost a year since he had left. It still hurt her.

Tony walked in, "Bad night?"

She said, "I don't know, I cant remember it."

Tony laughed, "I'm having some trouble too."

Athena stood up, with the blanket wrapped around her, "I need to go to Asgard, to speak to Thor."

Tony said, "Just be careful, Athena."

She nodded. She put on her armor, and willed herself to Asgard.

She appeared on the rainbow bridge and she walked towards the palace. She found Thor first. Thor asked, "Athena, what are you doing here?"

She said, "I want to know what happened to Loki."

Thor said, "You shouldn't have came here."

Athena yelled, "I want to know!"

He took her to a cell in the lowest chambers of the palace. There was Loki, all alone. She tried to speak to him, but Thor said, "He cant hear you, his punishment is to be alone, the thing he truly hates."

She was infuriated, "I want to speak to your father, to Odin."

Thor said, "Athena, stop this, I tried to make my father listen but he wouldn't, why would he listen to you?"

She yelled, "Just take me now!"

He led her to the throne room. The warriors three and Sif were in the room as was Frigga.

Odin bellowed, "What is the meaning of this Thor? Who is this woman?"

Fandral turned to look at the intrusion, "Athena?"

She smiled.

Odin asked, "Athena? The goddess?"

Athena nodded, "I demand you release, Loki."

Odin laughed, "You demand of me? Who are you to demand of me?"

Athena said, "I'm his wife."

Odin looked confused, "Loki has a wife?"

Athena nodded. Odin looked to Thor, "Why did you not tell me?"

Thor said, "I didn't know if she would want me to."

Odin said, "Nonsense, I have a new daughter to the family, I should be informed."

Thor said, "Um…you have a grandson…and a graddaughter too."

Odin yelled, "Why has no one told me?"

Athena said, "It was my burden."

Odin said, "I wish to see these children, to prove you are who you are claiming."

Athena concentrated and said, "Azazeal, Rowan, come to me."

Five minutes later, Azazeal and Rowan appeared. Azazeal said, "What do you want mom, I was in the middle of something."

Athena motioned for them to turn around. Azazeal asked, "Who is this?"

Athena said, "This is your father's father."

Azazeal smiled, "So now you claim dad?"

Athena said, "Behave Azazeal."

Azazeal turned to Odin, "So your our grandfather?"

Odin nodded, "Do you want your father back too?"

Azazeal nodded immediately. Rowan just stood next to her mother. Odin said, "You seem a great deal like your father, Azazeal."

Azazeal smirked, "I know I am."

Odin turned to Rowan, "And who are you?"

Rowan squeaked, "I'm Rowan, Azazeal and I are twins."

Odin smiled, this child was so docile. Rowan spoke, "Not docile, just quiet, I do have a bite."

Odin said, "Well you two certainly are Loki's children."

Azazeal said, "I want to see him."

Odin felt bad and brought Loki to the throne room. Loki looked terrible, it almost brought tears to Athena's eyes. Loki looked around the room. Then he saw Athena, he grabbed her in a tight embrace. He asked, "Why have I been released?"

Odin said, "She came to see you, and your children wanted you."

A tear actually dropped from Loki's face. He turned to Athena first, "You came to get me out? To demand he release me?"

Athena nodded. Then Loki turned to his children, "And you two wanted to see me? Wanted to be around me?"

Azazeal said, "Of course dad." Even Rowan said, "Yes, we never had a dad."

Loki felt the tears continue to fall. Odin saw this, his son had been humbled by his family.

Odin said, "I release you from your punishment, son."

Loki turned to his father, "Thank you."

Loki turned to Athena, "Do you want to go back to your home?"

Athena nodded.


	17. Marriage Problems

Loki took them all to the penthouse that Athena owned. Tony had given it to her, so she always had someplace to stay. Loki and Athena were happy for awhile and even Tony had grown to deal with Loki.

One day, Athena was in Stark Tower talking to Tony when Hawkeye walked in. He blushed at the sight of her and she didn't understand why. It was against her morals to dig in her friends minds but she was curious about that blush. She dug in it until she saw it, the reason for the blush was that she had slept with him. She watched the memory over and over. She couldn't believe she had done that, if Loki found out, he would literally flip shit.

She couldn't concentrate all of a sudden and Hawkeye got close to her. She pushed him back, "Stop, stay back."

Tony said, "Your acting funny, Athena, are you alright?"

She whimpered, "I slept with you," as she pointed to Hawkeye.

Tony yelled, "WHAT?"

Hawkeye blushed again, "You wanted it, Athena."

She said, "I didn't say you raped me, but I cant believe I did that. I'm a married woman. If he finds out, do you know what he could do to me?"

Loki had been standing outside the door and heard it all. He just walked away, back to their house.

She continued to yell in the room, "I'm a horrible person."

Tony held her, "No, you are not, you just wanted to see the other side of the world, the soft gentle side."

Athena recalled that, "I said that to you, didn't I, Hawkeye?"

He nodded. Athena was ashamed of herself. She didn't even really want to go home, but she walked out.

* * *

She opened the door and Loki was standing there, "Please tell me you didn't sleep with the Hawk?"

She asked, "How did you?"

Loki growled, "Does it matter? Tell me you didn't sleep with him."

She backed away from him, "I don't want to lie."

Loki grabbed her by her hair and flung her, "How could you? We are married! You said you loved me! You are just a fucking whore!"

Athena winced at his words, "I didn't mean to, I was drunk, I was upset."

He said, "I was imprisioned for over a year and your just fucking your friends!"

She turned her face away, his words stung her bad. She said, "I'm sorry."

He screamed, "Sorry doesn't make me fucking feel any better."

She walked up to him and caressed his face, "I'm so sorry, Loki."

Loki knew she was working her charms on him and he said, "Tell me one thing."

She said, "Anything to make you forgive me."

He cried, "Tell me you wish you could take it back, Athena."

She sighed, "I wish I could," she was lying through her teeth but she had to, she really didn't want to hurt him anymore.

He pulled her to him to hug her, "I'll try to forgive you, Athena, but please, don't do it again. I cant seem to handle my anger about these types of issues."

He kissed her softly, "Is this what you need? Soft and tender loving?"

She nodded, "Sometimes, yes I do."

He nodded, "I can do that."

They went to lay down on the bed. She fell asleep tucked under his arm with her head on his chest.

* * *

A few months later, Azazeal kept disappearing. Athena was worried about her child. He wouldn't talk to her though, he had pushed her out long ago, when she had kept the secret about Loki being their father.

Athena found Loki on the balcony and she said, "I need a favor, Loki."

He smiled at his wife, "What do you need?"

She said, "Azazeal has been acting odd and disappearing a whole lot. I want to know what he is doing and where he is going. He doesn't talk to me anymore, but he seems to cherish you."

Loki said, "I'll check on him."

Athena went to talk to Tony and Loki called Azazeal. Azazeal appeared, half dressed, "Yes, dad, what is it?"

Loki laughed, "What are you doing, boy?"

Azazeal said, "I met someone."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Oh, did you now?"

Azazeal nodded, "She is so beautiful, I wish you could meet her."

Loki said, "Why cant i?"

Azazeal said, "She knows about who you are, and she isn't very receptive to the idea of meeting you."

Loki frowned, "I'm sorry, son. Well the offer remains open, your mother and I would love to meet her. What is her name?"

Azazeal had a goofy smile, "Cerridwen."

Loki asked, "What is she?"

Azazeal said, "A goddess, from Celtic times."

Loki said, "Go back to her, son."

Azazeal said, "Thanks dad," and disappeared.


	18. Rowan's Secret

A few hours later, Athena came back, "Did you talk to him?"

Loki nodded, "He met a girl."

Athena was surprised, "Do tell."

Loki smiled, "He says she is beautiful, she is a Celtic goddess, and her name is Cerridwen."

Athena said, "I want to meet her."

Loki said, "Apparently she doesn't like the idea of meeting me."

Athena frowned, "Maybe he can convince her. He does have his father's charm."

Loki laughed. Then Athena realized Rowan wasn't there either.

She said, "Now where could my daughter be?"

Loki called Rowan, "Sweetie, come here."

Rowan appeared, obviously as flustered as Azazeal had been.

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Where have you been, Rowan?"

Rowan blushed, "Um..just out mom."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me Rowan, just tell me."

Rowan sighed, "Can we not do this with dad here?"

Loki took that as a goodbye and left the room. Then Athena turned back to her daughter, "Now what?"

Rowan inhaled deeply, clearly afraid, "I'm pregnant mom."

Athena fainted. Loki felt it and come back immediately, so did Azazeal. Athena came to and saw everyone standing over her. She batted them away, "I'm fine."

Loki looked at Athena and asked with tears in his eyes, "Your not pregnant, are you?"

She said, "No, I'm not, I got some interesting news that made me faint."

Azazeal asked, "What news mom?"

Rowan tried to sneak out, but Athena grabbed her hand, "No, your going to tell them."

Rowan said, "Please don't make me mom."

Athena stood her ground. Rowan cried, "Please mom, you didn't tell anyone except Uncle Tony."

Athena said, "This is your family, you need to tell them."

Rowan said, "I'm pregnant."

Athena had never seen so much masculine anger in a room. Azazeal yelled, "Who the hell touched you? I'll kill him."

Loki yelled, "Who did this to my daughter? I demand to know."

Rowan sheepishly said, "His name is Eros."

Athena said, "You slept with Aphrodite's son?"

Loki looked at her confused, "I thought she was your sister?"

Athena said, "Its complicated, we aren't really related. She did have a few flings with my brother though. Essentially, I am only Zeus' child. Don't ask, it is hard to explain."

Athena turned back to her daughter, "You tell him, I want him at Stark Tower tonight," then she turned to her son, "That goes for you too."

Azazeal tried to protest but Athena held her hand up, "Do what I say, or do I have to make your father reapeat what I say for you to listen to me?"

Azazeal said, "No, mom."

Athena said, "Glad we had this talk, make sure your there."

Azazeal and Rowan disappeared fast, they knew their mother was pissed.

Loki turned to Athena, "Are you alright?"

Athena looked at him, he saw how pissed she was, "Athena, stay calm."

She said, "You just make sure your there too."

She walked away from him. His wife had become scary.

* * *

She went over to Stark's building, and by the time he came into his penthouse suite, Athena was plastered. She was jumping from pissed to upset, to pissed and back again. He said, "Athena, stop this, you have people coming."

She yelled, "No!"

Tony tried to calm her but to no avail, even Pepper had tried. All their human friends had arrived and then it was the gods. She had told Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Thor, Ares and even Aphrodite to come.

They were all there when Athena began to talk, "Well I gathered you all here to share my news, my daughter is pregnant."

Tony realized that was why she was so upset. Athena kept talking, "And the father of her child is Aphrodite's kid, and we all know how Aphrodite spreads her legs, as does her child, so Eros, so help me god if you leave my daughter to go off whoring, I will kill you. You think you cant die, well you have never experienced the pain I can put on you."

Aphrodite was appalled by Athena. Athena was swaying a lot and then she said, "Oh yeah, and I slept with Clint," and then she fainted.

When she came to everyone was gathered around her. She kept hearing a voice in her head, Take it back, change it, only you can, you can fix the world.

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband, he read her mind, "Don't do it Athena, you'll lose everything."

She looked solemn, "But maybe I can gain some things to, maybe I can change this world, I'm sorry, I hate to."

He kissed her softly, "I love you Athena, I will always know who you are."

She stroked his face with her hand, "Goodbye."

Everyone started to voice their opinions when Athena disappeared. A single tear fell down Loki's face as he watched her disappear.


	19. Changing Events

She awoke in her bed on Mount Olympus, with Hera standing over her. She cried, she would have to live with the knowledge of her life.

A few months later and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see him. Had to have her life back. She looked up at her mother, "I need to go somewhere, can I?"

Hera said, "You know your father doesn't want you to go anywhere."

She pleaded, "Please, I need this."

Hera nodded, "Ill keep him distracted, go."

Athena stood on Earth and called out, "Heimdall, I know you can hear me, I need to talk to Odin, please let me."

She was instantly grabbed from Earth and appeared in the chamber. She looked at Heimdall, "Thank you."

He said, "You are not a threat young one, your husband however is, keep him in line."

She turned in shock, "How do you know?"

He said, "I watch everything, I know everything."

She nodded and ran towards the palace. She ran into the throne room and saw the two teenage boys. She started to cry at the sight of Loki, so young.

Odin saw the strange woman looking at his children, "Who are you?"

She said, "My name is Athena, I just came to see something, I will be going now."

She turned to leave when someone grabbed her hand, she spun around expecting to see Odin, but it was Loki. He said, "I know you."

She shook her head, "No, child, you must be mistaken."

He snickered, "I'm a god, I'm not mistaken, your Athena."

She looked at him with sadness, "How do you know me?"

He said, "Your image is engrained in my mind, but I don't know why."

She said, "If you ever need anything, you come to me, all you need to do is call my name."

He smiled at her. She walked out of the palace and back to Heimdall. He sent her back to Earth. She knew some things had to change. She never met Bruce, she decided it was best that way, she remembered all too vividly his face when she had drunkenly said she slept with Clint. She did however meet Tony, but under different circumstances. She was one of the senators on the panel when he was question. She smiled at him and he took the bait.

She would never allow them to date but she agreed to his friendship request. Athena could tell something was wrong with Tony. He just became massively self-destructive. She did what it was she could do, she read his mind. What she found truly shocked her though, this man was dying and he wasn't telling anyone.

One night he got drunk and got the shit beat out of him, he was left all alone. Athena approached him, "What are you doing?"

He was startled by her presence, "Why are you here, Cassandra?"

Athena snickered at the fake name for her, "I see you are hurting Tony, I simply wish to know why."

He laughed, "You're just a simple girl, I do not have to tell you anything. And why do you talk so damn funny all the time?"

She smiled at him, "Do you truly want to know who I am?"

Tony thought about it, "Yes I do."

Athena said, "If I tell you this, it stays our secret."

Tony nodded, she knew he was a man of principle and that he would keep the secret. She said, "My real name is Athena."

Tony said, "Why the name change?"

She said, "I am a Greek goddess. I'm immortal."

Tony nodded, "Ah, that makes sense now. Well hello Athena, I am Tony Stark, I hope we can remain friends."

She saw how receptive he was to her friendship so she asked, "Why are you hiding the fact that you're dying?"

He turned to her, pure shock on his face, "How do you know that?"

She said, "I have…gifts."

He looked solemn, "I just didn't want anyone to know."

Athena said, "Why hide it? Why not tell the people who love you?"

Tony said, "No one does."

She pitied this man, "Pepper does, your friend does, I do."

He hugged her with tears in his eyes, Athena suspected that he had never allowed anyone to see his weakness. She just held onto him and let him get it out.

After being around Tony so much, Fury asked about her, "Who is that woman you galavant around with?"

Tony said, "You mean Cassandra?"

Fury nodded, "Who is she?"

Tony said, "A senator."

Fury said, "I don't believe you."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "What would she be?"

Fury said, "I don't think she is human."

Tony shrugged. A few minutes later, Natasha brought in Athena. Fury said, "I want to know who you are."

Athena laughed, "Human….I will never understand your species, always with the demands of a creature that is far more powerful than you."

Fury said, "So you aren't human?"

She nodded, "Of course I'm not."


	20. Loki Comes to Athena

A few days after that, Fury called for her, "I need you in New Mexico, Athena."

She sighed, she didn't want to be anyone's bitch but that's what she was and she hated it. She could still remember every detail from her previous life. She had never heard from Loki, so she figured he had forgotten her.

She said, "His name is Thor, he is a Norse god, from Asgard, he was sent to Earth to learn some humility. Is there anything else you need?"

Fury said, "If I need anything else, I will call."

That night, Loki called her. She said, "Come here, to me, Loki."

He appeared in her room, "I didn't know what to do. I found out something today. I can't handle it."

She asked, "Why did you come to me, Loki?"

He said, "You said if I had problems, come to you, so I am. I really shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, I did want to see you."

She caressed his face, "Well tell me."

He said, "My father, Odin, told me today of my true heritage. I am a Frost Giant. I have no family, I am a monster!"

She pulled his head to her chest, "You are not a monster, darling, they are still your family."

He said, "No, they aren't."

She could see the darkness in his eyes. She didn't want him to become what he was before, she was afraid for him. She said, "Well make a new family then, one that is yours and cherish it, Loki."

He eyed her for a moment and then he kissed her.

He pulled away, "I don't know why, but I have always felt drawn to you, I can't explain it, but I want you."

She said, "I can explain that."

He was confused, "How?"

She held his face with tears in her eyes, "Look in my mind. Just look, don't ask."

He did. He saw him kidnapping her and taking her to Asgard. Him hurting her numerous times. Him having sex with her. Their children. All his misdeeds. He had hurt her so much but still in her mind she held on to the fact that she loved him. The last thing he saw was himself saying don't do it Athena, you'll lost everything. She had gone back in time, to try to fix everything. To save him.

He was back in reality and he looked at the woman in front of him, he leaned his lips in to kiss her. He smiled when he pulled away, "I told you I would always know who you were."

She grinned from ear to ear and she kissed him again.


	21. Note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
